In computing devices, processors are generally placed by hand in sockets which are soldered onto a substrate. In some cases, a person who places a processor in a socket incorrectly or with too much force can cause damage to the processor package or the socket connections that may require the processor or motherboard to be replaced. Damage to processors and sockets can be costly and time consuming to a computer manufacturing operation.